Red Thread of Fate
by Alsheon
Summary: It's said if soulmates do a handshake, even only brushing hands, a red thread of fate will appear encircling one's wrist connecting one to their soulmate. Leading you into your happily ever after. So here they are at the end of sixth season where Blue Rain is decided as the champion, Ye Xiu and Huang Shaotian found a thin red thread connecting them, under everyone's gazes. HuangYe!
1. Soulmates?

**Because I feel bad for Huang Shaotian as my first ship but got abandoned with me creating other ships story... Or in other word, what's with me trying so hard creating and failing many times in HuangYe fics... This one is one of those but _finished._**

 **I love you my people!**

 **I just made a Tumblr Account. Because I'm so desperate in gaining TKA's ship pictures. Once again whoever could read chinese please translate those delicious fanarts... Sobs, I beg you! Please! Or come along and make some fanfics with me! Let me read yours! Let meeeee!**

 **Anything is fine! Be it HanYe, HuangYe, YuYe, XiaoYe, ZhangYe(Jiale or Xinjie), SuMuqiu/YeXiu, YeQiu/YeXiu, ZhouYe, WangYe, JunYe(Lord Grim/Ye Xiu), OneAutumnLeaf/YeXiu, YeXiu/AllofHisSecondaryAvatars, SunYe, what else? Brotherly WeiYeFang, anything! MoYe, platonic or romantic QiaoYe, BaoYe, QiuYe (my newest OTP btw, love you Qiu Fei), An Wenyi/Ye Xiu? LinYe? F*ck I'm desperate. Heck I also even ship Sun Zheping/Ye Xiu after I unintentionally read the spoiler! Yes.. Yes... SunYeZhang giggles... Another OT3 after YuYeHuang and HanYeZhang... Giggles.**

 **Give me fics give me my ships! Do it guys! I can't be a proclamator if I'm only alone without anyone watching my back- and not just _watching._**

* * *

Red Thread of Fate

Pairing: HuangYe, rather crack.

Tags: Soulmate!AU, Red Threads, Everyone gave up rather easily, I tried.

Warning: Thy might found typos and grammar mistake, thy should know I tried my best. Oh, and there might be switch between Ye Qiu, Ye Xiu in this chapter, but you got the gist.

Disclaimer: The King's Avatar © Butterfly Blue.

Red Thread of Fate

.

In this world there's a thing about soulmate.

It's said if you and your fated one do a handshake, or even only brushing hands, a red thread of fate will suddenly appear encircling one's wrist connecting one to one's fated one. Leading you into your rest happily ever after.

But those who found their soulmates are few and even rare, only about 15% of the population could luckily found their soulmates. The rest? Not everyone is willing to keep searching until they're old and thus' some people mostly chose to marry with the person they're currently in love with.

Personally, Huang Shaotian didn't really care. He's a free spirit who is more interested in the joy of life instead of love.

And Ye Xiu, since childhood he never immersed himself in love except for familial love for Ye Qiu (and Ye Qiu only). Beside his parents are also not soulmates couple, mentally Ye Xiu acknowledged it as a reason why they never get their happily ever after, love is rather troublesome.

So here they are at the end of sixth season where Blue Rain is decided as the champion and currently celebrating their triumph. Everyone stared.

Blue Rain's ace is staring shockedly to his wrist that have a circling delicate red thread which connecting it to Ye Xiu's own wrist, Ye Xiu also stared at thread with wide eyes. The surrounding people is gawking at them in disbelive.

To be fair, in all this year Huang Shaotian and Ye Xiu indeed never even brushed hands. Ye Xiu is not a touchy feelly person, unless someone initiate it first he would never initiate a handshake. While Huang Shaotian is more to a type that slaps shoulder as a greeting rather than a handshake.

So after Blue Rain's victory where every players congratulate them. Ye Xiu felt it was only appropriate to congratulate them of course with a handshake. Only he never expects a delicate and beautiful red thread would suddenly formed and connect him to Huang Shaotian when the Battle God shook the Sword Saint's hand.

...

Everyone is too shocked to say something before a gasp resounded courtesy of Chu Yunxiu, the romantic typical girl. "SOULMATES?!" Chu Yunxiu excitedly looked at the red thread in between her newest OTP.

Su Mucheng also jumped in joy, "Ye Qiu..." Su Mucheng's eyes glittered in sincere happiness as if the one who just found a soulmate is her and not others.

"C-congratulation you two." Yu Wenzhou immadiately snapped out of his stupor and hurriedly congratulated the newly-discovered pair of soulmates as a good captain he is.

"W-whoah! Congrats! Congrats!" Lin Jingyan clapped his hand sincerely.

"So lucky..." Zhang Jiale murmured enviously, "... But then again, maybe not" he silently added, it's unknown who is he reffering to.

"And today, we might have witnessed an occurence that might change the world's fate." Li Xuan whispered to Wu Yuce who nodded agreeingly.

Ye Xiu tugged the red thread and let it falls back smoothly, eyes containing a myrth. "So I guess, we're actually soulmates..." no wonder, Ye Xiu could withstand Huang Shaotian even a bit.

Huang Shaotian snapped out of his shock, "No shit!" he exclaimed before also gathered the red thread in his hand, "I can't believe it! I can't believe I've even found my soulmate and even befriend him for two years before knowing he's my soulmate!" Huang Shaotian rambled his inner thought.

"Do you need me to pinch you to convince you this is real?" Ye Xiu asked.

"No way, I knew I've win this season. This isn't a dream." Huang Shaotian glared to his soulmate, but it's void of anger.

"Such display of shamelessness.." Han Wenqing furrowed his brows before sighing, "Congratulation."

"Congrats for finding your soulmate, Ye Xiu, Huang Shaotian," Wang Jiexi smiled helplessly. He actually lost twice today... Not a good day.

"Congrats! Congrats! I'm waiting for the celebration feast," Yang Cong laughed.

"Just wait for Blue Rain's victory celebrating feast," Ye Xiu professionally said.

"Shameless!" Yang Cong speechlessly cursed before shaking his head. This battle god actually tell him to freeloading from enemy's team? "Yu Wenzhou! Look at him!"

"Ha ha. We don't mind it really," Yu Wenzhou joked.

"Senior Ye! Congratulation! I'm happy for you. Huang Shaotian, you should treat Senior Ye Qiu with care and respect alright?" Xiao Shiqin warmly congratulated Ye Xiu and biasedly reminded Huang Shaotian.

Huang Shaotian feels wronged, "Xiao Shiqin, as a fellow golden generation why the hell are you cruelly admonishing me instead?!"

Xiao Shiqin readjusted his glasses, "But I'm also a master tactician. Beside, senior Ye Qiu is fairer than you are." Xiao Shiqin deffended and the rest nodded agreeingly. Ye Xiu's brows raised, feeling quite petrubed, why is he being treated as the lady?

"Congratulation Senior Ye, Huang Shaotian. I hope you guys could reach your happily ever after." Zhang Xinjie congratulated solemnly after that.

Excellent Era snapped out of their daze and flustered over why the other team's player congratulated before them, "Brother Ye, congrats!"

The event quickly turned from Blue Rain's victory celebration to congratulating the soulmate pair of godly players enthusiasticly like the newly discovered pair just announced their wedding days. Many of them even requested to touch their red thread of fate that's somehow made the two soulmates feel violated after the thread is surrounded by a dozen or so players.

"Congratulation Ye Qiu~" Su Mucheng cooed adoringly and hugged her brother figure tearfully.

"Congratulation! I'm so happy for you two!" Chu Yunxiu couldn't resist laughing out loud in joy even the one who discovers their soulmate is not her. As a typical ideal romantic girl, she really love soulmates system.

"Thank you girls," Ye Xiu kindly replied and patted Su Mucheng's head.

Huang Shaotian sighed ruefully, "who knows my victory day would be the day I discovered my soulmate?" Huang Shaotian shook his head, everything still feels surreal to him. "What would I say to Old Boss Wei?" Huang Shaotian lamented.

"What's Old Master Wei got anything to do with this?" Yu Wenzhou asked confusedly.

"I betted if I ever got a soulmate it would be a hot babe." Huang Shaotian bluntly said earning everyone's strange gazes. "I was still young and rash!" Huang Shaotian deffended.

The room's temprature dropped to a chilling degree so suddenly and everyone instinctively glanced to the other half of the soulmate pair. Ye Xiu is smiling, "I see, so you wanted a hot babe instead huh?" Ye Xiu looked sideways, cold glint in his eyes make everyone (even Han Wenqing) shivered in fear.

"No! Of course not! You're no hot babe but you're absolutely hot and gorgeous!" Huang Shaotian hastily stated. Everyone sweatdropped.

The room temprature warmed a bit, "Oh, you. You're still good at praising people." Ye Xiu chuckled.

"Nice save..." Zheng Yuan from Blue Rain wiped his sweat and silently give a thumb up for Huang Shaotian. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Now, I want to see Old Wei's reaction if he knew this..." Ye Xiu said amusedly.

"He'll have an heart attack!" Huang Shaotian joked with a laugh.

"Yes! Especially since he wished I got a soulmate that will be the death of me. I need to tell him, he's right and he's the one who brought my death." Ye Xiu blow his smoke.

"Hey..." Huang Shaotian said tickedly.

"So... Will you come home...?" In Su Mucheng's eyes there's an additional glint of mischief when she asked this.

Ye Xiu stared and Huang Shaotian grinned, "Nope!" Huang Shaotian answered as he grabbed Ye Xiu's arm.

"He won't go back home. At least for a week!" so the Blue Rain's ace stated.

Ye Xiu didn't come home for a whole month, neither did Huang Shaotian after they sneaked out in the dead of night in the second day of Ye Xiu's stay.

Blue Rain fully take the blame for their ace player had kidnapped Excellent Era's captain.

Their relationship never made to public until later on when Ye Qiu's proclaimed retirement and Huang Shaotian blurted it out to the public.

* * *

Huang Shaotian's expression is strange as he listens to the news. The other Blue Rain's players keep giving the chatterbox inquiring glances.

"Shaotian, do you know anything about this?" Yu Wenzhou finally asked, glancing concernedly to the tv then to Huang Shaotian.

"No. He never mentioned anything about retiring..." Huang Shaotian responded a bit lost. Everyone fall into a silent, they knew this is a touchy subject, one had to know in Blue Rain you _don't_ mention how Ye Xiu is hard to read... Because Huang Shaotian also felt he was hard to read and that annoys him as a soulmate.

"What had happened?" Huang Shaotian asked to himself before a scowl -pissed off scowl graced his face, "Who forced him to?"

-.-

The news of Ye Qiu's retirement did not just affext Excellent Era but also other club teams. Basically every pro players keeo getting harassed for their opinion about this retirement that shook the Glory's fandom. Now tell these pros how to react when they didn't even know what exactly happened? Ye Qiu did not have any contacts that could be bombarded, at the very most is his QQ, but Ye Qiu doesn't have a phone dammit!

So as Ye Qiu's soulmate, Huang Shaotian become the target of questioning.

 _Chu Yunxiu: Seriously, What the hell has happened?! **Troubling Rain Troubling Rain**! What's going on?! _

_Li Xuan: WHY?! THIS IS SO F*CKING SUDDEN! **YE QIU YE QIU**. Tell me something, someone please. Old Ye is the last person I would ever thought to retire this season. **Troubling Rain** do you know anything?_

 _Zhang Jiale: **Ye Qiu** So you too huh? Why? You have three years domination under your belt. Did you change your mind dear friend? **Troubling Rain** say something in your soulmate's behalf._

 _Wang Jiexi: With how sudden it is and what with Ye Qiu didn't tell us anything there must be something more to the eyes. **Huang Shaotian Troubling Rain** do you know the situation? Has he ever said something?_

 _Zhang Xinjie: Tyranny is in dillema. What is going on with Senior Ye? Suddenly having your enemy vanished without any confirmation is not a good feeling. **Troubling Rain** please do tell us what happened._

 _Han Wenqing: Useless. No need to ask that kind of question Zhang Xinjie, if he retired then he retired. Not saying anything meaning he's guilty, about what we don't know. If he refuse to stand up again and chose to leave, then let him be._

 _Zhang Xinjie: ... Captain Han..._

 _Xiao Shiqin: I need an answer! **Troubling Rain** what did Senior Ye says? Is he with you right now?_

 _Yang Cong: True! Excellent Era did not even throw a goodbye party! **Troubling Rain** , **Huang Shaotian** tell us something. Why did he retire?_

 _Sun Zheping: I saw the news... Seriously what happened? Any of you guys know anything._

 _Zhang Jiale: We don't. Big Sun, that guy suddenly vanish just like that without even giving us the slightest clue!_

 _Lin Jingyan: What about **Su Mucheng**? **Dancing Rain**..._

 _Chu Yunxiu: It's useless... She went completely offline even before the news is revealed._

 _Wu Yuce: So it got to be an internal problem right? Call someone from Excellent Era!_

 _Han Wenqing: Enough! Don't meddle with others' bussiness!_

 _Zhang Jiale: You may could say that. But we're all his friends..._ _ **Troubling Rain**_ _, you're our last hope..._

 _Huang Shaotian: IDK!_

Huang Shaotian glared at the noisy chatroom, everyone keep asking Huang Shaotian about the reason of Ye Qiu's retirement. In the end he just typed down the extremely short message and sent it before turning off his phone, gazing out of the car window. Not in the mood to say anything.

Yu Wenzhou sat beside him, his eyes also locked onto his phone where the chatroom is full and bustling about. In the end he sighed.

 _Yu Wenzhou: No one knows anything. In the end he chose directly lurked out. I only hope he's gonna be fine the next time we met. #Ye Qiu's retirement._

 _-.-_

Huang Shaotian huffed annoyedly as they neared the center building where the gathering will be hold. He knows he will be instantly surrounded with questions once he arrived.

And right to him, once they arrived a sea of reporters welcome them. As the chatterbox, Huang Shaotian is of course their favourite target. After all Huang Shaotian is the most likely to blurt everything in their eyes.

In the middle of reporters there are also several other teams. Zhou Zekai and Samsara were standing desperately there along with Excellent Era and their new Sun Xiang tch!

Huang Shaotian looked back to his share of reporters who started to haul a horde of questions at the same time that almost overwhelm Huang Shaotian. Huang Shaotian's head began to hurt.

"Huang Shaotian, what's your opinion about Ye Qiu's retirement?!" "What do you think?!" "Do you...!" "Can We...!"

"I don't know..." Huang Shaotian answered unsurely but then he smile brightly, his image is thus' a noisy all sunshine cheerful chatterbox, naturally he won't show otherwise. "Haha! It's too bad really! No one ever know what's in that guy's mind." Huang Shaotian said bitterly.

"Do you have any other opinions?" "Yeah! Surely, has he ever express his wish to retire in the pros circle?"

"This..." Huang Shaotian trailled off. He really did not have any other opinions, complains he has many but not opinions. His soulmate suddenly retired and he lost contact of him. It had been really stressing for Huang Shaotian and to be frank he really does not want to talk right now... He's indignant.

What kind of soulmate that gone just like that without any news and information for a whole month?!

Huang Shaotian playfully smiled and looked to his other teammates pretending to do a silent conversation of "Do we tell them or not?". His teammates are understanding enough to play along with a helpless smile on each of them.

Yu Wenzhou shook his head, "No comment. We only hope the best for senior Ye Qiu." Yu Wenzhou stepped up and wished sincerely.

Huang Shaotian leave it to his captain and looked around. Xiao Shiqin and Thunderclap just arrived, Zhou Zekai looked like he'd rather die ( _good_ ) and Excellent Era is still caught up in their pleasantries and drama.

Huang Shaotian rolled his eyes before his gaze naturally shifted to Su Mucheng who doesn't even hide her unusual displeasure. Her pretty face is expressionless and there's this tiredness and unwillingness in her beautiful honey brown eyes. Su Mucheng caught Huang Shaotian inquisitive gaze and smiled at him with a nod of acknowledgment. Huang Shaotian nodded back, a silent understanding flashed in between them.

"He might feels guilty and frustrated about our performance even though it's not entirely his fault. We were also shocked at first, remembering this is a crucial time in the season. But we respect his decision," The line made Huang Shaotian froze. That might sounded like the Excellent Era is being sincere and all nice also supportive (As if). But they also subtly pushed all the blame toward Ye Qiu, their former captain... They tried to make him fall from the fans' heart.

The cold weather become colder as Huang Shaotian's gaze lingered on the invisible red thread on his wrist. _"Stupid soulmate, I've said to you if you suffer any injustice just tell me. I would make Blue Rain purchase you if needed and beat Excellent Era!"_ Huang Shaotian rubbed his wrist and sighed before turn to the cameras and reporters with a dazzling mischievious smile.

"To be honest, it's really a shock for me. I think his retirement is too suspicious!" Huang Shaotian suddenly laughed obnoxiously. Blue Rain gaped at their ace player while the reporters' eyes gleamed.

"He didn't even give me a head up," Huang Shaotian continued.

"Oh, did you have a close relationship with Ye Qiu, Huang Shaotian?" "You two are close friends?" some reporters asked with heated eyes, while the others stayed silent to listen.

"More than that!" Huang Shaotian chuckled.

"Why did you think Ye Qiu's retirement as suspicious?!" a female reporter urged.

"Well it's because he once said, the day he retire would be the day he agreed to marry me!" Huang Shaotian cheerfully informed. Blue Rain gasped disbelievingly at their ace player. There it goes their lifes! They won't come out of this raging sea! Yu Wenzhou smartly and quickly call for more reinforcement to open up the way. On the other hand, Everyone's voices ceased to exist, the originally noisy place turned into akin like Underworld's silence.

At the distant away, Xiao Shiqin choked and Thunderclap blanked.

While Excellent Era openly gawked, "W-what?!" Cui Li, Excellent Era's manager, choke out. Aside for the pros circle, no one else know Huang Shaotian and Ye Xiu are soulmates. Although the pros are somewhat shameless in gossiping about their peers, it was only applied for their own circle. No one really interested in blurting it out outside the circle. It was Ye Qiu's and Huang Shaotian's bussiness to let other knows.

And players that had debutted after the sixth season never really got a trustworthy confirmation. Gamers nature are always playful, the ones who doesn't know treat it like a joke even if there's someone who casually mentioned it. So Sun Xiang is also gawking incredulously at Huang Shaotian.

"M-marry you?" the reporters began to hesitate, Huang Shaotian is famous for his trashtalks so they're not unsure. Is this a playful statement or the truth?

"Yeah. He had always refuse to get married because he wanted to be free a little. Seriously, it's alway an ache to my heart whenever my soulmate says no." Huang Shaotian sighed dramatically while clutching his chest. Inwardly, he grinned... One.. Two... Three...

""""""SOULMATE?!"""""" All reporters instantly snapped out after hearing that word. One had to know you can't easily claimed someone is your soulmate no matter if you really love that person, as long as there is no red thread connecting them, they're not soulmates. Of course even those who are not soulmates are free to love and marry whoever they wanted. But the word 'Soulmate' is sacred especially if it comes out of one's mouth.

Everyone is shocked but the reporters immadiately shivered in excitement like a horde of perverts. They heatedly stares at Huang Shaotian like a hungry pack of wolves finally finding a prey... A delicious prey.

"That's right! Although... Err that's a secret though," Huang Shaotian said sheepishly. One slip can burn the world, the reporters rejoiced over Huang Shaotian's slip or else they would never know this absolutely juicy gossip. But is that really a slip on Huang Shaotian's part? Blue Rain gulped.

Inwardly, Huang Shaotian smirked, _"Secret? That's what you got for retiring without saying anything nor updating on your soulmate, Ye Xiu!"_ Huang Shaotian grudgingly thought.

"Unexpected! The Sword Saint and the ex-Battle God are soulmates? Wow!"

"My! What a perfect pair you two!"

"Does anyone aware of this before?!"

Horde of questions bombarded Huang Shaotian who calmly smiled, "Yes, we never really expected it really. Actually the first time we know we're soulmates were when the sixth season ended. That was a very big shock yet the best victory present I've ever received" Huabg Shaotian boasted.

"I've proposed many times before but he rejected me tenderly. He said he'll marry me for sire when he's retired. That's why I was very surprised when I got the news. I mean, we haven't even picked the wedding date and he never said anything. It's suspicious really. But I'll search for him later to interrogate-ehem! Question him." Huang Shaotian happily elaborated while waving his right hand. A faint delicate red thread magically appeared around his wrist, going down before becoming more illusionary and invisible. Only the thread's owners that could see where the thread led to.

Everyone inhaled a cold breath, this is the most trustworthy proof that Huang Shaotian did not bull his way. Everyone shivered in excitement just as the reinforcement guards come.

"Huang Shaotian! Are we expecting good news from you soon?!"

"Huang Shaotian! Are you happy with Ye Qiu!?

"Huang Shaotian do you have any mind in inviting reporters to your wedding?!

"Huang Shaotian, are you..."

"Huang Shaotian, is..."

"Huang Shaotian!"

Huang smiled cheekily as the perverts- scratch that, reporters began to got pushed away by the burly guards. "Oh my, time is tight. Gotta go go everyone. Good day! Goodbye~" Huang Shaotian skipped away toward the carved way while the miserable bodyguards are doing their best to prevent the crazy reporters to chase after team Blue Rain.

Blue Rain safely slipped in but they're unsure if they could slipped out later. Just as team Blue Rain is lamenting their fate under everyone strange gazes, team Thunderclap slipped in, haggard and out of breath. Xiao Shiqin lost his spectacles somewhere.

"Huang Shaotian! You're crazy! Absolutely lunatic!" Xiao Shiqin, the ever polite and cinnamon roll-like Xiao Shiqin, actually cursed and glared at Huang Shaotian as if the chatterbox just trying to assasinate him. That might be not far from the truth as they're almost dead out there if it hadn't because of Xiao Shiqin's quick wit.

Huang Shaotian ignored the Master Tactician, in fact he seems to be preoccupied by something in his mind, "Ehehehe, Ahahahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Huang Shaotian slapped his knee and laughed further very much like a villain planning for world domination baffling everyone in the guest hall.

"Hiding and not informing anything to _me_ , your _soulmate_ , Ye Xiu you truly dared!" Huang Shaotian cursed tickedly. Every pros looked at him and convinced about Xiao Shiqin's words earlier, they began to slowly backed away toward the lift punching the button pleading it to be faster to get _down_ here.

Huang Shaotian grabbed the red thread and tugged on it forcefully, "So what if I exposed our relationship? Just see what will I do after I found you!" Huang Shaotian chuckled insanely. Yu Wenzhou urged Zheng Yuan to go and fetch a medic as well securities

On the other side of the red thread. Ye Xiu's right hand slipped because of the tug and Lord Grim missed, resulting in 10% health lost. Ye Xiu tilted his head and frowned as he glanced at the delicate red thread. Irritation glowed in the thread symboling Huang Shaotian's mood (It's usual). Ye Xiu tugged back the string and keep playing like usual.

Huang Shaotian's right hand flinched and his eyes twitched at the apparent apathy, "AAAAAGGGHHH!" Huang Shaotian yelled frustratedly

* * *

Ye Xiu pursed his lips as the breaking news on the tv played out... Well it's really a _breaking_ news.

"Gasp! I can't believe that noisy Huang Shaotian is god Ye's soulmate!" Chen Guo gasped along with the other Excellent Era's fans.

"The Sword Saint and Battle God... Somewhere a cult might have been formed."

"Right? Right? If what Huang Shaotian said is right. Then our god Ye will marry him soon?"

"That could be possible!"

"Maybe god Ye wants to settle after all."

"What do you think? Who's the seme and who's the uke?"

"Obviously it's god Ye being the seme!" Chen Guo snapped to the last question.

"Ehh? But we know nothing about god Ye... He might be the meek and gentle type, if it's like that Huang Shaotian is more suitable to be the seme..." a girl who is a frequent customer in the internet cafe, Cai Lin, argued.

"Xiao Cai, what do you know? I want god Ye to be the seme, because I idolize him!" Chen Guo argued back.

"Girls, calm down."

"HuangYe is live!" Someone in the crowd cheered.

"Woohoo! Make god Ye wears Red!"

"I support YeHuang!"

"B*tch shut up! HuangYe is way better!"

"Oh no... It starts again, the shipping war!"

"Girls will be girls."

"I said, it's god Ye who be the seme!" Chen Guo not accepted.

"Saint Huang! I love god Ye, that's why I want him to be the uke!" Cai Lin stomped her feet spoiledly.

"What kind of logic is that?!" Chen Guo cried out.

"Chen-jie doesn't understand me! Tang-jie, you're in my side right?" Cai Lin turned toward Tang Rou.

Ye Xiu horrifiedly looked at the smiling beauty, "Yes. Ye Qiu might be suited to be the uke. It would look splendid" Tang Rou answered smoothly. Ye Xiu choked on his cigarrete. Even if that's right, people shouldn't said outloud right?

Ye Xiu fiddled the red thread in his right wrist absently, this situation gets more complicated. He facepalmed. And decide might as well contact Huang Shaotian soon although it's already too late.

* * *

*SLAM!*

Ye Xiu barely supressed a flinch at the sudden slam. His eyes dramatically trailled up to see a suspicious man in a really closed off outfit.

Ye Xiu smiles innocently (a kind of smile that always get him his way, not even the strict Han Wenqing would continue pursue a trouble if he glimpsed on this smile). He doesn't need a close inspection to know who's the suspicious man. After all, the man has a red thread circling on his sleeved wrist connecting him with Ye Xiu.

"You ungrateful boyfriend! Ingrate lover! Unfillial soulmate! Gone without giving any updates, do you think it feels good when your soulmate just gone without any information for months?! You're lucky I love you toomuch or else I'll issued a divorce! A Divorce!" Huang Shaotian hissed venomously venting his rage on his so called unfillial soulmate.

Ye Xiu picked on his ear, "We're not even married," Ye Xiu bluntly replied.

"You-! And _You_ 'd think just _why_ we haven't _yet_?!" Huang Shaotian is almost driven inyo the verge of madness because of this troublesome soulmate of his'.

"Because I still want to seize another championship?" Ye Xiu said cheekily.

"That's-! Wait, WHAT?!" Huang Shaotian's jaw dropped.

"No way! F*ck no way! F*ck NO! Ye Xiu, you said you'll marry me right _after_ you retire! You're retired now, let's get married!" Huang Shaotian forgets his earlier grudge and urgingly proposed.

"No." Ye Xiu smilingly answered in a blunt way. An imaginary boulder with word "No" fell on top Huang Shaotian's head making him almost instantly lifeless.

"At least not yet, my dear soulmate." Ye Xiu whispered consolingly when he sees his soulmate somewhat lost his will to live. Huang Shaotian recovered somewhat.

"No way, Ye Xiu... Ye Xiuuuu!" Huang Shaotian wailed desperately.

"Sssshhh!" Ye Xiu urgingly shushed the noisy younger man. Huang Shaotian effectively shutted his mouth understanding the situation.

"But, you promised!" Huang Shaotian whined

"One championship." Ye Xiu coaxed and cupped his hand apologizingly but des not look guilty at all.

"You're crazy!" Huang Shaotian slumped over the counter and whined more.

"If you reallt want a championship that much, let's go to Blue Rain and wait for your one year dispensation there. With us plus Yu Wenzhou we'll win for sure!" Huang Shaotian holds Ye Xiu's pale delicate hand in his and tugged it like a child... One had to wonder if he's really the seme with his way of act.

"Haha, I'll naturally come back," Ye Xiu stated."In any case, did you bring an account card with you?" Ye Xiu asked and walked off leading them to the secluded are where the sword saint would play.

Huang Shaotian scowled, knowing Ye Xiu doesn't want to pursue the topic, and pulled out an account card. "I got paid so much just for playing one match yet here I am bothering to go out in the dead of night even preparing my own account card just for _you_. Such a pure true love I reserved for you," Huang Shaotian righteously claimed heartfeltly

"Yes, Of course." Ye Xiu decided to humour his boyfriend, continuing in leading the way to the very corner and empy area.

"Such a heart-shaking love for you!" Huang Shaotian boasted.

"Uh-Um..." Ye Xiu nodded lovingly hearing Huang Shaotian's self esteem.

Huang Shaotian snatched Ye Xiu's arm and keep his distance close while keep walking, "So, do you have a solitary bedroom here?" Huang Shaotian shamelessly whispered.

Ye Xiu's calm smile crumbled into a helpless expression, "No." he answered deadpannedly.

"Damn," Huang Shaotian cursed.

* * *

Yu Wenzhou amusedly glanced to the overly calm blademaster player who seems to be rather pre-occupied in staring at the recording of one topic they had just talked about. No one knows what's in the chatterbox's mind ( _"Hmm... Lord Grim slipped there hey, wasn't it when I pulled Ye Xiu over and kiss him? Ah yeah, he lost some weight..." is what Huang Shaotian thought)_

"So, how Ye Qiu is doing?" Yu Wenzhou asked. Huang Shaotian flinched and forced out of his flashback from some nights before to face his captain sulkily.

"Ehh, I don't know captain... I think he's currently happy?" Huang Shaotian solemnly looked to his right wrist where the red thread is glimmering with amusement.

"The day after our triumph over Excellent Era, you slipped out in the dead of night. Coincidentally during your absent, the record is broken and Ye Qiu s team gained a temporary member, a Blademaster." Yu Wenzhou leisurely recounted.

"Really? Ahaha, something like that happened?" Huang Shaotian gulped silently.

Yu Wenzhou raises his brows, "So...?" he waits for the response.

"Uhm... He was so close. I knew I have to take the chance." Huang Shaotian lied smoothly. If said like this no one would ever expect he's actually invited first by Ye Xiu and accepted.

"That's why I gone to visit him. Captain Yu, you know how much I missed that unscrupulous soulmate of mine." Huang Shaotian admitted, fiddling with his red thread.

"I see..." Yu Wenzhou is an understanding type. After all who wouldn't miss that annoying man? Let alone, Huang Shaotian- the soulmate. Even Yu Wenzhou starts to miss Ye Xiu and his... Many annoying deeds.

"So, how was the situation?" Yu Wenzhou asked again, wanting to hear about the information that Huang Shaotian might got when visiting his adorable soulmate. Yu Wenzhou's mind filled with so much calculation.

"Not good at all..." Huang Shaotian sighed regretfully with a hint of helplessness. Yu Wenzhou froze, not good at all? What make the ever optimistic Huang Shaotian said that? Is that mean the next time Ye Xiu come back he'll trample them all like ants? That's so called flexible weapon is that strong? But no matter what it's ultimately only a weapon right? Or had Ye Xiu somehow gathered undiscovered ultimate talents and is nurturing them to become experts?

Just When Yu Wenzhou is solemnly formulating a plan Huang Shaotian continues, "He still doesn't want to get married and worse thing is he didn't even have a solitary and private bedroom there. I tried to coax him into going out and book a hotel but he ruthlessly rejected me saying he got a shift sigh... _Not good at all_ " Huang Shaotian sighed regrefully.

Yu Wenzhou almost fell down from his seat, "S-Shaotian, what I meant is the non-sexual situation..." Yu Wenzhou almost lost his cool at Huang Shaotian's 'situation'.

Huang Shaotian blanked, his mouth formed an 'o' "Oh..." he then grinned sheepishly.

Yu Wenzhou facepalmed.

* * *

 **And Huang Shaotian long and windy journey to marry Ye Xiu officially started with new motto "Advance quickly. Seize every chances. And Marry Ye Xiu!"**

 **Blue Rain got many petition after that to drag Ye Qiu into the team "After all he's gonna be married in" is what the fans said while EE's fans are enraged and curse Blue Rain's despicableness in taking their god for marrying the sword Saint. EE is demanded to prepare a dowry, because finally the EE's fans are willing to let go of their beloved mysterious god if it's meaning to let him have his happily ever after. Some other pros had readily sent a huge celebrating bouquets for the soon to be happy couple until Huang Shaotian mentioned in the QQ, the wedding won't happen anytime soon.**

 **Sigh... It's the longest One Shot so far in my draft. Actually there's supposedly another scene but because of certain things, I cutted it off... I'm still unclear what's the rule in the competition and the spoiler I unintentionally read doesn't even gave a detail of rule.**

 **HuangYe!**

 **Soulmate: here from the thread you can see and feel what your other half's mood is. You can follow the thread to find ye soulmate.**


	2. New arc: still struggling

**I decide to step off my game and do this. Lan-jie! Your choice made this happens! If not I'll probably post an angst fic prologue... Or Imperial Harem... But that's fine! This too is fine! You guys should be happy about this right?!**

 **By the Way... Maybe some of you already knew, but I also made AO3 account. Sigh... I had to post it there too now...**

 **This one is rather cracky and full of humour. Like FULL! WILL HUANG SHAOTIAN MANAGED TO GET A MARRIED CERTIFICATE NOW?!**

 **Excuse the GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND TYPO**

* * *

Huang Shaotian started the tenth season with a smile... A very giddy, happy and delighted smile that would make the surrounding people mistake him as a lunatic. Not without a reason of course.

Huang Shaotian's dear, dear beloved, lovely, infuriating soulmate has rejoin the Alliance this season, Yay!

Huang Shaotian stared at the enterance to the converence hall before sighing dreamily and looks down to the delicate red thread circling his wrist. He caressed the red thread and *giggled*. Yes, as in like a noise that a middle school girl produced when she's seeing her crush or a handsome idol.

That actually worried Blue Rain, at this rate their ace is gonna be admitted to a mental ward soon... Judging from how Tyranny's Zhang Xinjie is vigilantly watching Huang Shaotian with a phone ready in his hand, it won't be that long...

"Senior Huang Shaotian, Calm down!" Lu Hanwen spoke up to his senior, slightly agitated if not grossed out by Huang Shaotian's apparent fanboying. What do you expect? He's just a fifteen years old youth who have a complex against noisy girls in puberty, and Huang Shaotian is acting just like that.

"Kids shouldn't meddle," Huang Shaotian easily swatted him off with a roll of eyes before turning back to sighs dreamily at the red thread _a_ _gain._

"Captain Yu, stop Huang Shaotian. He's getting disgusting!" Lu Hanwen complained to the captain who simply smiled kindly back as if trying to say "Weren't you trained for this..?".

At this moment Huang Shaotian is already lost to the world and already chuckling creepily. The only thing that prevents him from getting admitted to a mental ward right now is because Zhang Xinjie is obstructed by the ever kind and understanding Lin Jingyan, or else a mental ward's staffs are already on the way here...

"Aah, Love... Years I kept waiting since that fateful cold night

Seasons passed yet this longing cannot subdue with you not within my sight.

Yet here I am on the edge of my faithful waiting.

To finally see you joining the battle with me again.

Everything is going according to fate,

Oh, how I wish to see you in Red..." Huang Shaotian sighed dreamily after he recites the poem that he made out of nowhere. He lovingly traced the delicate red thread.

Every pros' faces contorted to some interesting expressions after they heard 'that'. Varied from disgust, jealousy, hilarity, etc.

"Umpfh..." Sun Xiang's face turned green. Xiao Shiqin's glasses cracked. Wang Jiexi's eyes twitched. Han Wenqing facepalmed presumably to cover up his repulsion. Zhang Jiale choked on his strawberry milk and currently keeling over on the ground trying to stop coughing. Zhou Zekai actually squeaked (in repulsion, presumably). Li Xuan excused himself as his breakfast from this morning is churning in his stomach. Sun Zheping snorted (with his questionable sense of humour). Yang Cong rolled his eyes whilst the younger generations found themselves questioning their job choice.

"...-According to fate. Oh, how I wish...- what's the continuation, Shaotian?" Chu Yunxiu looked up from her notebook, wanting to record the poem and add it to her OTP journal.

Blue Rain found themselves disgraced further as they all used any means to cover their faces in shame and embrassment- not like it's actually necessary as no one actually want to look at the disgustingly cheesy Huang Shaotian among them.

*Screech* The door toward the hall opened once again and the red thread glowed brighter as a dark haired man with slouched posture haughtily strode inside with a smug smirk on his face.

"I'm back!" Ye Xiu (shamelessly) exclaimed. Smile of happiness on his face -ah, he looks healthier than the last time they saw him. (Granted, arguing with Wei Chen is a very good and healthy 'sport' for this one utterly lazy gamer).

Beside Ye Xiu, there's the Old god (Of anything shameless), Blue Rain's ex-General as well the original owner of Swoksaar.

Wei Chen is grinning fiendishly to express his giddiness and delight in coming back to the proscene, "Bitches! I'M BACK!" Wei Chen overbearingly exclaimed with a (n evil) laughter, making the entire team that come in with them shake their heads exasperatedly.

"Scum, pipe down." Fang Rui directed insulted from behind with a dazzling sweet smile.

"I'm also back!" Steamed Bun* jumped forward and also exclaimed, following his two respected seniors' lead.

"The f*ck you're saying that for?" Luo Ji hissed at Steamed Bun.

"But Senior and Old Boss said that," Steamed Bun said innocently.

"They're veterans who kicked themselves out, of course it's normal for them to say 'I'm back'. You, however, No." An Wenyi said wisely.

"What?" Steamed Bun looked at An Wenyi funnily as if he had just said something utterly nonsensical.

"I give up," An Wenyi rolled his eyes and wisely gave up.

"Children," Ye Xiu reminded them to not lose their composure and starts another useless childish quarrel here. (It's hard to be their 'kinda-father' sometimes...)

"Old Ye!" Huang Shaotian stood up, imaginary sparkles and overflowing love is blindingly radiating from him, much like a sheltered wife who had finally met her militant husband after years separated.

Wasting no time, Huang Shaotian immadiately (jumped over the table and) run up to Ye Xiu, jumping and tackling the older guy, slamming his lips onto Ye Xiu in a deep passionate kiss.

"Umpfh!-" Ye Xiu is all but ready for it so he tumbled back and fell onto the floor along with Huang Shaotian (Su Mucheng already cleared the space behind Ye Xiu the moment Huang Shaotian's voice is heard).

... No, rather than the wife, Huang Shaotian should be more suited as the militant husband, no?

"Senior is down!" Steamed Bun exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Thank you, captain obvious!" Luo Ji's concern over Ye Xiu's well-being completely overpowered by his ire to Steamed Bun

"How useless," Mo Fan chastised in disdain.

"Oh wow, It's truly the bottom..." Tang Rou murmured to herself, to which Su Mucheng snorted.

"S-senior?! Are you alright?" Qiao Yifan, the ever angel he is, exclaimed anxiously.

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh! PDA! PDA!* I'm alergic to it! Barf..." Wei Chen panicked and made a scretching noise.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," An Wenyi rolled his eyes and facepalmed.

Huang Shaotian pulled away, "Whoops, sorry. I didn't measure my speed force good enough. You can't blame me though, the moment I saw your face everything is thrown out of the window and-" Huang Shaotian is launching to another of his nonsenses whilst the others simply gazed pityingly to the fragile guy below him.

"Get off..." Ye Xiu whizzed from below, no matter how much bantering with Wei Chen making him look healthier. The fact he's fragile-weak gamer who never done exercise in his little lazy and sad life is still stand. Additionally he's also a smoker, his lungs couldn't take this sudden blow.

"What? I didn't hear you just now, what? What's wrong?" Huang Shaotian looked down and tilted his head in askance.

"You're... Crushing me." Ye Xiu groaned. In bed? That's fine. But in the cold hard floor? No, nope, it's hurt.

"Oh!" Huang Shaotian quickly scrambled onto his feet and pulled Ye Xiu up.

"Sorry, ehehe," Huang Shaotian smiled sheepishly, Ye Xiu smiled back and touched Huang Shaotian's face with his delicate beautiful hand.

"It's fine..." Ye Xiu answered tenderly, he cannot truly stay angry at this annoying chatterbox excuse of a soulmate, beside this is a happy day, he doesn't want to ruin the mood. Huang Shaotian grabbed Ye Xiu's hand and leaned to his touch-

"Enough please. This sugar sweet moment might gets others diabetes." Fang Rui pleaded whilst having Wei Chen, who look like a motion sickness patient, leaning on his shoulder. Not to mention the whole converence hall is looking rather strangely.

"Please have some understanding and mercy to some old people," Fang Rui motioned to the overly dramatical, groaning Wei Chen.

"And those who have no love life," Fang Rui coughed, not only insulting the whole single people inside the hall, but also secretely hinting for _those_ who had pinned on Ye Xiu before he found his soulmate which is Huang Shaotian. _Those_ people's eyes twitched.

"Oh yeah," Huang Shaotian grinned, "Sorry for all the singles!" Huang Shaotian yelled to the entire hall, clearly rubbing it on their faces.

"I still can't believe it..." Sun Xiang grumbled to himself as he resentfully threw a glance toward Huang Shaotian.

"It's not just you..." Zhou Zekai agreed quietly.

Ye Xiu retracted his hand and scanned the hall leisurely, "Ah, it gets livelier surely," Ye Xiu breathed out lightly.

"Welcome back," Han Wenqing gruffed out.

"Long time no see," Wang Jiexi inclined his head.

"Good to see you again Senior Ye, Captain Wei." Yu Wenzhou kindly greeted. Everyone also kindly welcomed them as team Happy entered, appreciating gazes thrown to the beauties in the new team.

From Blue Rain's side, Lu Hanwen (Blue Rain's second baby boy he is) stood up and sauntered toward Happy, precisely, Ye Xiu.

"You are Ye Qiu- no, Ye Xiu right?! We finally met, I'm Lu Hanwen! And I still hold grudge over the problem inside the game!" Lu Hanwen overbearingly pointed toward Ye Xiu. Tang Rou and Luo Ji have to pull and covered Steamed Bun just to make sure he won't make a fuss.

"Xiao Lu!" Huang Shaotian snapped displeasedly, what if his intended's kinda-family disapprove them?!

"Pwahahahaha! I see, I see! This kid indeed have a bright future ahead!" Wei Chen instead laughed and slaps his knee in hilarity. "He holds grudges nicely!"

"He's petty like you isn't he?" Ye Xiu amusedly arched an eyebrow.

"Me? No no no, Shaotian is his mentor right?" Wei Chen denied mockingly.

"He's your grand disciple then, old man." Fang Rui grinned and innocently pointed out.

"F*ck no! This senior is too young to have such a thing!" Wei Chen refuted.

"It's fine, I'm also too young to regard you as a 'father'," Huang Shaotian sarcastly retorted.

Wei Chen snorts, "Hear that Ye Xiu? He's too young he said. You should put off the wedding for another few years," Wei Chen grinned evilly and nudged on Ye Xiu. Completely grasping Huang Shaotian's weakness.

"F*ck! Don't meddle into my domestic affairs!" Huang Shaotian protested furiously.

"You said it like you're already marrying Ye Xiu," Fang Rui disdained.

"Fang Rui, You bastard!" Huang Shaotian flips the bird to Fang Rui who maturely stuck out his tongue toward Huang Shaotian.

Facing the Shamelessness incarnates, the young (originally) innocent Lu Hanwen quickly gets overwhelmed and lost. Ye Xiu chuckled and pats the young boy's head.

"But he's a cute little one isn't he?" Ye Xiu rubbed Lu Hanwen's head dotingly. "Exciting too, I want to adopt him." Ye Xiu sighed happily.

"If we adopt him, will we get married?" Huang Shaotian gleamed cunningly, entirely invested in the idea.

"Shaotian, you can't adopt Lu Hanwen. He got parents too." Yu Wenzhou disagreed.

"I'll convince them somehow," By means, talking their ears off. Blue Rain gazed disapprovingly at their ace before the said ace rolled his eyes.

"If not, godson is fine too," Huang Shaotian said carelessly.

"Never mind that you're only around a decade older that the boy?" Wei Chen raised his brows.

"Who the hell care?" as long as marriage is in the store.

"Desperation at its best," Fang Rui commented off handedly and everyone couldn't help but agree.

"That right! Ye Xiu, I already missed you so much! We haven't meet for so long! Let's be intimate tonight!" Huang Shaotian bluntly exclaimed, those who unfortunate enough to pick that moment to drink (read: Zhang Jiale) immadiately choked at the bluntness.

Yu Wenzhou facepalmed at Huang Shaotian's apparent untactfull-ness. But even so, as a good captain he understands Huang Shaotian's... Frustration. Others, however, not.

"Aaarrrgghh! My innocent ears! Bleach it!" Wei Chen desperately demanded.

"Get a room," Han Wenqing snapped, his face is terribly thunderous (Well, anyone would also feel bad if your years crush, turned out to have an intended).

"Please," Zhang Xinjie added to his captain's words of desire, lowering his glasses as he's relucant to see the scene clearly.

"Will do. I'm trying right now," Huang Shaotian sassily retorted and turned to Happy.

"Who is Ye Xiu's roommate?" Huang Shaotian asked to the new team. The alliance had rented out a five-stars hotel for them which evenly divided for the official clubs after they paid in advance.

"That would be me," Wei Chen raised his hand, of course they are.

"Great! Not a stranger then! Switch with me and be Captain Yu's roommate!" Huang Shoatian happily proposed. Wei Chen incredulously stared, ann Yu Wenzhou smiled ruefully.

"You don't mind this, Yu Wenzhou?" Wei Chen raised his brows. Because frankly, if he could get away from this pair of (gags) lovey dovey soulmates, Wei Chen would even put up sleeping in the hallway.

Yu Wenzhou smiled simply, "If you don't mind Senior Wei. We're not strangers, I'm more than fine to share a room with you if needed." Yu Wenzhou replied. He truly doesn't mind if he's to share a room with his mentor rather than other acquintances.

"It settled! We'll sleep together tonight, Ye Xiu!" Huang Shaotian glomped on Ye Xiu happily.

Ye Xiu turned a few shades paler that he already is, "Old Wei, how could you?" Ye Xiu said disbelievingly at the sudden betrayal. He's tired from all travelling here and want a _quiet_ night, and Huang Shaotian is all but _quiet._

"Sorry, it's also my duty to not block my disciple's advance as a good mentor," Wei Chen stated righteously. Bullshit.

"Just spare me the details," Wei Chen solemnly added.

"Isn't it great we have a far away room from them?" Fang Rui nudged the silent Mo Fan who only hmph-eh to himself.

"I don't know any of you," An Wenyi distanced himself from his teammates exasperatedly and followed Su Mucheng and Tang Rou instead toward Misty Rain's side. The others also dispersed with Wei Chen, leaving Ye Xiu alone to fend off Huang Shaotian.

Seeing Huang Shaotian is grinning smugly, Ye Xiu sensed a headache coming, "What do you want?" Ye Xiu asked exasperatedly before regretting it as Huang Shaotian's grin gets wider if possible.

"You." The younger guy answered without missing a bit.

Tonight is gonna be a long night.

* * *

Whose top whose bottom what?

It's early in the morning but some pros already gathered in the dining hall waiting for breakfast whilst discussing and, or, gossiping.

"Hm, I guess it could be done that way too," Han Wenqing regarded and Zhang Xinjie wordlessly nods to Wang Jiexi in their deep discussion over tactical advance.

In that moment of peace for every teams are in harmony laughing and sharing gossips together bound to be detroyed.

 ***BAM*** The doors to the dining hall slammed open with unnecessary powerful push and two Tyranny's generlas tumbled inside, out of breath, baffling those who already inside.

Upon stumbling inside, Zhang Jiale and Lin Jingyan tumbled onto the floor inellegantly with a look of utter disbelieve and absolute trauma. Breathe ragged and even their outfits are messy. Everyone crinkled their brows at the sight, Zhang Xinjie even more that the others.

"Zhang Jiale, Lin Jingyan, what happened?" Han Wenqing frowned at the duo who is usually somewhat mishievious. Everyone also gathered their attention on the duo god players.

Imagine their surprise when Lin Jingyan suddenly starts sobbing messily. "Uh... They... Sobs, sobs... I can't... Sobs... How?... I can't believe it!... Sobs, ugh... Aargh!" Lin Jingyan sobbed nonsensically to himself and Zhang Jiale holds him.

"Old Lin! Stay in there! We're save! We'll survive! Stay with me! Be strong, Old Lin!" Zhang Jiale spurted out several encouraging sentences toward his meek teammate.

"Huuwaaaahhh!" Lin Jingyan instead wailed into his palms and Zhang Jiale could only squeeze his eyes shut, understanding Lin Jingyan's pain.

Having enough, Han Wenqing stood up, "You two, get up and explain clearly what had happened," Han Wenqing demanded as he crosses his arms.

At this moment several people come in and immadiately stared at the sobbing Lin Jingyan and distressed Zhang Jiale which were on the floor, holding each other dramatically.

"What's going on?" Tang Hao furrowed his brows as he looked at his ex-senior and predecessor, hugging each other like death is near. Zhao Yuzhe peered through Tang Hao's shoulder, curious.

"You guys look worse for wear, were you not sleeping well?" Yu Wenzhou inquired in concern, sounding so polite. Wei Chen is at Yu Wenzhou's side, torn between laughing madly or getting weirded out at the ridiculous sight of his old acquintances.

""No."" Zhang Jiale and Lin Jingyan shook their heads honestly to answer Yu Wenzhou's question.

"Why?" Zhang Xinjie stood beside Han Wenqing, scanning the messy duo, his OCD sense is tinkling.

Lin Jingyan starts sobbing again and Zhang Jiale turns solemn.

"It's because..." Zhang Jiale stopped himself halfway as his face soured, he couldn't bear to said the reason. He place a calming hand on Lin Jingyan's shoulder and tries again.

"It's..." Zhang Jiale gave up with a long suffering sigh as his will to live is depleting by seconds.

"It's what?" Han Wenqing annoyedly demands. Facing his captain's ire, Zhang Jiale gulped.

"... Do you guys know who t-topped in Ye Xiu's and Huang Shaotian's relationship?" Zhang Jiale asked solemnly, his tone shook a bit in the middle.

The entire hall grew silent still as they all gaped at Zhang Jiale incredulously.

"Alright, I'm out to smoke," Wei Che hurriedly wanted to retreat but Yu Wenzhou's hand shooted off and grabbed his old mentor before he could get away. If Yu Wenzhou is suffering to see and hear this, Wei Chen should too.

"What the f*ck?"

"Seriously?"

"No shit,"

"Oh for God's sake,"

"Are we seriously gonna talk about this?" Everyone reeled back incredulously and shook their heads exasperatedly.

"Of course, it's senior Ye Xiu right?" Sun Xiang lightly stared, mildly miffed but absolutely sure. The others agreed abd though Zhou Zekai blushed red like ripe tomato, the shy player also nodded along.

Zhang Jiale inhaled deeply, "You guys are wrong," he said firmly.

"Huang Shaotian is top." The bomb dropped just like that and everyone and everything become deadly silent.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." everyone's eyes twitched.

"""IMPOSSIBLE!""" They cried out full of disbelieves and incredulity.

"I can't unhear it... I can't unhear it. Oh my God, please wipe off my memory," Wei Chen murmured traumatizedly. Yu Wenzhou is still holding Wei Chen's arm to hold stay still, the Blue Rain captain did not as much as batting an eyelid, only a twitch on the corner of his lips.

The reason why Yu Wenzhou is not so shocked is because Huang Shaotian had once casually dropped _"I like to see him writhe beneath me,"_ (It was unknown just how much of Blue Rain's Main Roster's sanity that had been thoroughly _destroyed_ by Huang Shaotian that day).

And frankly, hearing it from Huang Shaotian directly is much worse than from Zhang Jiale, but still bad nonetheless.

"There is no f*cking way _that_ could happen!" Sun Xiang jumped up and firmly denied.

"Isn't Huang Shaotian become too much lucky like that?" Wang Jiexi frowned, oh he certainly is.

"Hey! Weren't it great that Huang Shaotian topped Ye Xiu?! It's not by luck, it's his own power!" Lu Hanwen jumped to deffend Huang Shaotian valiantly.

"Err... Xiao Lu, it's not that kind of _'top',_ " Zheng Xuan hesitated whilst the others ignored Lu Hanwen and his naivety.

Lu Hanwen furrowed his brows, "Then, Zheng-xiong, What is 'top'?" The young innocence early bird asked to the dumbfounded Zheng Xuan. The usually unmotivated pro starts to regret his decision to indulge Lu Hanwen and his wish to come early into the dining hall...

Leaving Zheng Xuan and his dillema aside. The entire hall still can't believe Zhang Jiale's words and treating it as a ridiculous notion.

"It's true! We f*cking sleep at the room iright/i beside them!" Zhang Jiale argued furiously the moment he saw no one believes him.

"Beside whom?" another batch of newcomers entered, at this moment Fang Rui and the 'children' from Happy entered, instantly interested at what seemed like hot topic.

"Huang Shaotian and Ye Xiu, obviously!" Zhang Jiale snapped.

Fang Rui's face turned into those of deep amusement, especially after he saw Zhang Jiale and his old friend, Lin Jingyan on the floor, "Oh? What's the news? Can't sleep at night?" Fang Rui almost snickered.

Wei Chen turned toward his teammate, almost a bit too happily, "Zhang Jiale said, between Shaotian and Ye Xiu, Shaotian is the top." Wei Chen eagerly informed, delighted he's not suffering alone and happily imparted the news.

Fang Rui's grin dropped, "I'm going out for a smoke," Fang Rui lamely excused himself but Wei Chen's hand instantly grabbed him.

"No way, you stay." Wei Chen retorted.

"Anyway, it's impossible. Ye Xiu might look good to be the bottom but with Huang Shaotian as the partner, it's just _out_. Huang Shaotian is shorter and all," Li Xuan bluntly commented with some gestures and blank face. So blunt that in fact every young (supposedly) innocent players spurted out in disbelieve and embrassment. All but one.

"Hey! Are you insinuating that _shorter_ man can't top?! PK with me! I'll top you, just like I topped Liu Xiaobie!" Lu Hanwen once again jumped to his feet and exclaimed indignantly.

"HEY!" Liu Xiaobie yelled over Blue Rain's side, completely embrassed at Lu Hanwen's claim.

"Xiao Lu... It's not that kind of _'top',_ " Zheng Xuan despaired, in fact he's ever so ready to cry in shame right now. He pulled back the over-exciting kid down, whilst thinking over his life choice as a gamer...

Having seen the underage child settled once again, everyone restarted again, "Yes, although Ye Xiu is the prettier one, Huang Shaotian who is more likely to be the submissive. The auras foretell that!" Yang Cong said wistfully, adding his own two cents.

"Oh my God..." Xu Bin sighed as the others mid-tier pros began busying themselves whilst contemplating their life choices.

"Are we seriously gonna discuss their sex life here?" Tang Hao voiced out disbelievingly, eyes twitching.

"Whose sex life?" Team Heavenly Swords arrived with Sun Zheping and Loulan Slash leading them. Sun Zheping raised an ellegant brow in askance.

"Ye Xiu and Huang Shaotian," Zhang Jiale answered earnestly and Sun Zheping sighed.

"... Guys, move on." Sun Zheping looked at the pityingly.

"Like, did you _actually_ ever do?" Wang Jiexi sassed.

"Could we please stop talking about this?!" Yu Wenzhou suddenly raised his voice and everyone fell silent, staring blankly at him. Yu Wenzhou smiled.

"Thank you. The breakfast is here," Yu Wenzhou said, and as if on cue the door opened widely and a trail of waitresses come inside. Everyone immadiatedly settled dignifiedly, dropping the topic for the time being.

"It stands that it still impossible," Sun Xiang murmured loudly but everyone got the gist. Yu Wenzhou simply smiled.

~flash forward about a few minutes later~

It wasn't until much much later that Huang Shaotian entered the dining hall in all his glory with wide blooming smile as if spring had just come... Only for him of course.

"Good morning everyone! We have such a bright and good weather this morning today, don't we?" Huang Shaotian greeted full of sunshine. Everyone scowled at him much like most of gamers do when facing the bright sunlight in the morning after pulling an all-nighter (with the exception of Zhang Xinjie of course).

"Hm? Good smell, what's for breakfast? What do we get? Beef? Potato? Oh wow, they serves noodles? Is it delicious?" Huang Shaotian curiously peered to everyone's plates an strode forward.

The door creaked behind Huang Shaotian, and Ye Xiu entered, looking a bit ruffled.

"Shaotian, wait for me." Ye Xiu said grudgingly.

Huang Shaotian froze, "Oh right, stupid me. Sorry honey," Huang Shaotian backpedaled and offered a hand to Ye Xiu with a sheepish grin, to which Ye Xiu huffed and accepted.

The others raised their brows at the obvious display of cliche affection, just when everyone is suspecting their out of place action- someone so observant in the background choked. Because really? Did Ye Xiu who was famous for his stubborness just accepted an escort?

And... Did Ye Xiu is walking too slow with Huang Shaotian's gentle guidance? No wait... Is he limping?

Many jaws dropped and many more sanity snapped off in silent reaction of utter disbelieve.

"We sit at Blue Rain table okay?" Huang Shaotian suggested.

"Shaotian, I'm Happy's _captain_ ," Ye Xiu gritted his teeth while smiling pleasantly.

"Away from them for a bit is fine. Only for breakfast, please? Happy! You don't mind right?!" Huang Shaotian asked loudly.

"Sure, take him as much as you like," Su Mucheng beamed sweetly.

"Don't just decide. I also need to discuss with my teammates," Ye Xiu protested.

"No! Just go to Blue Rain! We don't mind!" Fang Rui denied.

"Yes! I need time before I could look at you again!" Wei Chen agreed. Three upper senior players had given their consents, naturally the juniors in the team nodded agreeingly.

Ye Xiu is speechless over their attempt to get rid of him, "You... Traitors," Ye Xiu rolled his eyes.

Whilst they are at it, whispers starting up again discreetely. Meaningful and hesitant glances exhanged around. No no no, they must've been overthinking it. There is no way Ye Xiu is limping, nope! Zhang Jiale and Lin Jingyan had messes with their minds with _those_ claims. It's normal for Ye Xiu to walk slowly as for escort... Ye Xiu could just be in the mood for one... Yup!

Huang Shaotian escorted Ye Xiu toward Blue Rain's table instead and everyone starts to immerse themselves in their breakfast again as Ye Xiu slowly took a seat.

"How are you?"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, god Ye,"

"Senior Ye," Blue Rain, as always showing their loyal as well benevolent integrity, greeted kindly.

"Good morning," Ye Xiu greeted back with a soft smile that made others wonder, just what Huang Shaotian had done in his last seven lives to get this man as a soulmate. Everyone chugged down their drinks to forget about their woes.

"So, I heard last night senior Huang Shaotian topped you? How did that happen?" Lu Hanwen picks up his sausage and asked nonchalantly, full of innocence an curiousity that is _not_ appreciated.

The whole hall immadiately choked over their drinks, foods, spits, you name it. Ye Xiu is the worst, he almost spilled his morning coffee out from his nose.

"Xiao Lu!" Zheng Xuan stared in horror.

"Xiao Lu, that's inappropriate of you," Yu Wenzhou disapproved, his face going several shades paler.

"Where did you hear that?" Huang Shaotian calmly arched an eyebrow as he handed a tissue over to his soulmate while patting Ye Xiu's back.

"Don't concern it too much," Yu Wenzhou hastily said. He really needs to teach Lu Hanwen about 'Tact' later, the boy is almost as blunt as Wei Chen! (Granted, if Wei Chen is not so preoccupied with 'accepting process' in his mind, he's probably the one who made the blunt commentary).

"Eh? Why?!" Lu Hanwen turned indignant, feeling utterly wronged for being scolded over such an 'innocent' question. He turned toward Ye Xiu who was seated right beside him and leaned toward the veteran.

Yu Wenzhou instantly and deeply regretted the seating arrangement as Lu Hanwen untactfully (as a child he is) put his hand on Ye Xiu's thigh and _puts_ pressure on it as he jumped in his seat excitedly. The whole Blue Rain is as pale as sheet now.

"Did my senior beat you?! Oh, he did beat you right?! How did he beat you?! Did you guys record it?! Can I see?!" Lu Hanwen bombards Ye Xiu with questions, each question, more pressure added. Ye Xiu paled very instantly and _winced_ horribly

" _Hiss_ ah..." Ye Xiu hissed painfully and Lu Hanwen froze somehow realizing that he's hurting his senior's soulmate.

"Xiao Lu, get your hands off!" Huang Shaotian scolded and Lu Hanwen snatched his hand back as if been burned, but the young boy's face is filled with utter confusion and worry over Ye Xiu.

"Old Ye, Old Ye, are you fine? Does it hurt? Of course it hurts isn't it, stupid me. Ah, ah, ah, here some water!" Huang Shaotian offered a glass of clear water to his soulmate.

The wince and low hiss, as well Ye Xiu's apparent pain when his thigh is pressured by the innocent Lu Hanwen had clear everything like a fierce wind sweeping the clouds off of the blue sky... Too clear _dammit_!

Sun Xiang almost fainted in his spot out of shock, Zhou Zekai had fainted due heat overload, Han Wenqing's chopsticks are broken, Yu Wenzhou had suffered a migraine and ready to dig a hole over Lu Hanwen's action, Wang Jiexi's mind screeched to stop. Basically everyone's minds just *explode* with various utensils dropped down.

Chu Yunxiu looked at them all oddly, why these guys are so dramatic? Well... It's not like everyone would outright asked "Who topped?" to Huang Shaotian like she did.

* * *

"YEAH! WOOOHHHOOO! HAPPY NEWS, EVERYONE! Congratulation me, yay!" Confetti exploding here and there and a very excited voice of celebration filled the air. Huang Shaotian is dancing and prancing around, full of vigour and spirit.

"Why does it feel you're the one who won the championship?" Wang Jiexi eyed Huang Shaotian oddly.

"It's better than becoming a champion! I'm getting married! Married! M-a-r-r-i-e-d! To my one and only love, Ye Xiu! Woohooo! This stupid 'Single' status would be changed to 'Married'!" Huang Shaotian threw another confetty feeling like he need to do a breakdance to channel this overflowing energy he have in his body.

"Married?"

"Is this one for sure?"

"Congratulation!"

"Good for you two!" the reaction varied but they all expressed good will from everyone. After all it's really been a while the ex-Battle god and the Sword Saint are dancing around each other (well, actually it's Ye Xiu dancing around whilst Huang Shaotian pursue... But whatever).

"When the wedding will be held?"

"I don't know." Huang Shaotian shook his head still beaming with grin, almost making everyone sweatdropped.

"Old Ye?! Old Ye, when will we hold the wedding? Where? Do you need me to propose to you again? Ah, we can pretend the last fourty six proposals never happened, so the next could be more heart warming." Huang Shaotian turned to his soulmate and asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

" _Fourty six_ proposals?"

"I'm surprised it's only fourty six..." Liu Xiaobie rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, let's go to my parents' house first. I have met yours but you haven't met mine yet, right?" Ye Xiu smiled indulgingly to Huang Shaotian who immadiately turn solemn.

"I see... So I'm still going for that tradition huh?" Huang Shaotian murmured. "I really thought we're just going to elope." Huang Shaotian finished.

"My twin would be livid. He swore that he'll skin me alive if I didn't at least let him be my best man," Ye Xiu shrugged helplessly. Although he didn't take that threat seriously, Ye Xiu still have to take Ye Qiu's wish seriously.

"I see... Ye Qiu, huh?..." Huang Shaotian murmured thoughtfully, "To be honest, that twin of yours scares me a bit, honey." Huang Shaotian admitted.

"Why so?" Ye Xiu arched an eyebrow in amusement. Huang Shaotian pouted, knowing Ye Xiu is taunting him.

After all Ye Qiu's and Huang Shaotian's first meeting ended up in disaster- almost bloody actually. Let's just say Huang Shaotian learned the horror of a _'bro-con'_ that day...

"But that's all! After all I'm marrying you and he'll be my bro-in-law. Marriage! Marriage! Marriage!" Huang Shaotian chanted happily.

"Alright. To city B then!" Ye Xiu declared.

* * *

The talk about marriage did not end well. No, it's not like Ye Xiu's family is hellbent against it, disregarding Ye Qiu's obvious death threat;

("If you ever _hurt_ him, I'll _strangle_ you to death with my expensive tie, wrap you in my hundred thousands yuan coat, personally rent out a jet to sent your body to antartic and personally drown you there. So I could schadenfreude on you every year and maybe bring my brother along,". Such an expensive threat, Huang Shaotian is more afraid of the amount of money alone to make those happen).

Madam Ye is such a wonderful lady, she accepts Huang Shaotian into the family rather easily. Old master Ye is in the other hand, though he's pretty indifferent about it, he still accepts Huang Shaotian, being Ye Xiu's true soulmate indeed loosen up the blow that should have been received if a guy ever want to take Ye family's jewels out.

It's just... Why the talk did not end well is because... Old Master Ye suddenly kicked them out and ordered them to gain Glory for the country which clicked on Huang Shaotian as a pressure to go and join the national Glory team of China (That Huang Shaotian wanted to decline for the sake of planning the wedding.).

Still... About the marriage...

* * *

"Senior Ye, I missed you!~"

"Welcome back~"

"I thought I won't see you again so soon- well except for the wedding,"

"So is the wedding settled?"

"I thought we won't play together again, like, ever." The national team clustered themselves to the most senior one in the team, happily greeting Ye Xiu with adoring atmosphere and Ye Xiu delightfully greeted them back.

"Honey," Huang Shaotian called out to his soulmate who was in yhe middle of heartfelt reunion to those who are in the team.

Ye Xiu turned back to look at his soulmate, eyes soft, "What is it Xiao Tian?" he inquired.

"What about the marriage?" Huang Shaotian asked, desperate for an answer.

"Well..." Ye Xiu turn to face his soulmate, his tone is a bit guilty. Huang Shaotian's heart sank.

"Both of us are in the team now. Beside didn't we already promise my father to bring Glory to the country? Marriage is not really an option right now." Ye Xiu answered infuriatingly with deep logic.

Everyone quieten down, they wanted to stir clear from their domestic affair but they also _want_ to hear it. (If the wedding is indeed cancelled, they could at least secretely spread the news so no insensitive too-excited friends could ask things like; "When is the wedding? Had it been decided?" because that will only bring depression in Huang Shaotian's part.)

Ye Xiu's answer is within Huang Shaotian's expectation, Huang Shaotian expected it. But that doesn't mean he have to be happy nor willing to accept it...

"I knew it! Cancelled again! Honey, we're not young anymore! We need to get married! I have to make an honest man out of you! When will we get married?!" Huang Shaotian stomps his feet and agitatedly demands.

"It's fine, we're not that old yet." Ye Xiu smiled and brushed it off in an infuriatingly easy manner.

"You're going twenty eight! I'm twenty five!" Huang Shaotian is trying to show his point here.

"It's fine Xiao Tian. Old Wei is over thirty, but do you see he's going to het married yet? Nope." Ye Xiu answered calmly.

Huang Shaotian fished out his phone, straight to the QQ and toward Wei Chen's PM box.

 _Troubling Rain: DON'T TEACH HIM STRAYED TEACHING YOU OLD FOOL! YOU'RE A BAD EXAMPLE! GO GET MARRIED ALREADY!_

 _Windward Formation: ... What the F*ck?!_

 _Troubling Rain: F*ck you! GO GET MARRIED!_

 _Windward Formation: Why should I you little shit?!_

 _Troubling Rain: You're setting a bad example that's why, you old fart!_

 _Windward Formation: Well shit if I didn't!_

Huang Shaotian turns off his phone and face Ye Xiu again, "So when will we get married?!" Huang Shaotian demanded.

"After we bring glory to our country?" Ye Xiu offered. That wording...

Huang Shaotian curled up in the corner, "Hard pressed to win, victory, number one, champion huh...? If we don't, we won't get married..." Huang Shaotian depressed.

"Don't talk like that, we're gonna win for sure," Ye Xiu assured light heartedly.

Everyone once again found themselves pitying the famous chatterbox...

"Wait, shit. If we win, they get married?"

"You heard them."

"Shit... Can we not?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Which one is more important, schadenfreude on Huang Shaotian or your country's glory?"

"... China's glory I guess... Just a bit..." The others agreed relucantly.

"You guys are meanie," Chu Yunxiu sighed blankly at them.

"I heard those, you f*ckers!" Huang Shaotian roared at them.

* * *

 ***PDA: Public Display of Affection, you got the gist. It's about gosh-gross couples showing off way over the top affection in public.**

 ****-Xiong: literral meaning, elder brother (but I seem to recall this is for same sect brothers only... I could be wrong)**

 **Alright it's fun to see you guys so soon but goodbye~ less than three weeks I'll have a test that will decide my future so don't search for me for an update till february ends or better yet... Till April...**


End file.
